


Reward

by Roboapollo



Category: Transformers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roboapollo/pseuds/Roboapollo
Summary: Some Mega Star I wrote a few months ago. Enjoy.





	Reward

Megatron looked at Starscream, studying the seeker. He knew not to trust the pretty mech. The main reason in keeping Starscream close was to keep an eye on his closest enemy. Optimus may be his rival on the Autobot side, but he had morals. Starscream was ruthless, scheming, calculating, always ready to overthrow him. Megatron stood up. It was time to remind Starscream of his place.

“Starscream.” He stated, staring intensely at the seeker.

“Hm?” Starscream looked over at his leader, slightly bored at his intense stare.

Megatron strode several steps towards him, causing the seeker to jump and flinch. Instead of an expected punch, he was rewarded with a caress.

Starscream’s crimson optics looked up into Megatron’s own as Megatron leaned down towards him, face closing proximity with his own. “It’s time to give you a reward for good behavior,” he purred seductively, kissing the cables of Starscream’s neck. Starscream shuddered, relaxing as Megatron’s hands pulled the seeker close, laying him back on the table of the conference room. Hands caressed the seams of components, touching the swell of his golden cockpit. Megatron’s tongue founds it’s way into Starscream’s mouth, hungrily kissing those beautiful lips. Eagerly kissing him back, Starscream wrapped himself even closer around Megatron, arms around his neck, legs around his waist, groin pressed against groin. 

Megatron stroked one of Starscream’s exhaust ports, teasing one of the propellers, causing a sigh to escape his lips. Another hand brushed against his wings, teasing the ailerons, causing the seeker to squirm. Smirking, Megatron broke away from their kiss. By now, Starscream’s front port was exposed, dripping with trans fluid.

“Do you want this?” Megatron asked, teasing Starscream’s port with a servo.

Starscream grit his teeth together. “Rust you” he responded, breathless. 

Megatron’s smile grew. “Oh, is that a no?” He moved his servo away from Starscream’s interface port.

Starscream grabbed Megatron’s hand, shoving his servos back to the port. “Finish what you started.”

Megatron moved his hand away. Moving his body forward, he forced his spike into Starscream’s interface port, sliding its thick girth inside. Starscream gasped from the suddenness of Megatron inside him.

Not wasting a moment, Megatron pounded into Starscream, gripping his hips for leverage. Starscream wrapped his legs tighter around Megatron, rocking his hips to move in time with Megatron’s thrusting. Shuddering from an intense overload, Starscream cried out as Megatron continued his thrusting, bringing Starscream over and over again to an overwhelming climax. Grunting, Megatron could feel his own overload coming soon, but he fought it, resisted it. He brought Starscream to so many overloads that the mech beneath him was a hot mess, thirsty for his spike. With one final thrust Megatron overloaded inside Starscream, feeling his trans fluid fill the seeker.

After several moments, Megatron got up, wiping himself off. He glanced down at Starscream, towering over him. “That is why you’re not the leader of the Decepticons,” he laughed, walking away.


End file.
